TRADICIONES
by Sakura Malfoy Potter
Summary: Aveces las tradiciones unen a las personas. Eso aprenderan Draco y Harry cuando un 24 de diciembre el destino decida que sus vidas se encuentren y con ellos dos tradiciones tan diferentes como el Yule y la Navidad aprendan a convivir, por que después de todo ambas tradiciones no son tan diferentes ¿o si?
1. Chapter 1

**Notas del Capítulo:**

 **Hola espero les agrade esta pequeña historia que no alcance a terminar para las pasadas fechas decembrinas.**

 **Sin mas que decir, disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

 **TRADICIONES.**

 **CAP. 1**

 **RECUERDOS.**

 **24 De Diciembre 2005…**

En una gran mansión a las afueras de Wilthshire, se conmemoraba como todos los años en esa fecha una tradicional festividad. Los miembros de la honorable casa de los Malfoy se alistaban junto con sus invitados para el baile y el banquete de esa noche.

Y es que como era costumbre, los magos de alta alcurnia, los sangre pura celebraban el Yule por todo lo alto proclamando la diferencia entre el mundo mágico y el mundo muggle en donde celebraban una pueril copia del Yule… la Navidad...

Los magos sangre pura y en especial la familia Malfoy denostaban esa celebración pues les parecía una burda imitación carente de significado y transcendencia. Contraria al Yule, la Navidad era para los Malfoy una fiesta superficial y sin importancia. No había nadie en la familia o en su selecto grupo de amistades que no apoyaran esas ideas y por supuesto el heredero de la familia había crecido escuchando todo aquello.

No obstante y a pesar de todo el pequeño Draco Malfoy de 7 años aun era inocente y su mente aun no estaba plagada de prejuicios por ello cuando esa misma tarde había acudido al callejón diagon con su madre Narcissa Malfoy no tuvo reparo en simpatizar con otro pequeño que le hablo de la Navidad.

 _ **FLASHBACK.**_

Un pequeño de platinados cabellos se encontraba fuera de la tienda de Madame Malkin aguardando a su madre cuando observo con curiosidad a un niño de negros cabellos que jugaba con la nieve a solo unos pasos de él. Aunque esto no fue lo que despertó la curiosidad del heredero Malfoy, lo que atrapo por completo su atención fueron los grandes y expresivos ojos del niño. Jamás en toda su vida había visto unos ojos tan verdes.

Verde esmeralda como la piedra de una de las joyas de su madre, fue lo que pudo pensar Draco maravillado y sin darse cuenta dirigió sus pasos al niño desconocido.

Al principio este no reparo en su presencia pero conforme se acerco mas el pequeño de ojos verdes dejo de jugar con la nieve y le observo fijamente parpadeando sorprendido por su presencia. Si antes esos ojos le habían llamado la atención ahora que los veía de cerca simplemente quedo maravillado pero lo que definitivamente hizo que Draco olvidase la indicación de sus padres de cómo actuar frente a extraños, fue la cálida sonrisa que esbozo el niño de negros cabellos.

—Hola mi nombre es Harry ¿y el tuyo?— saludo el niño de ojos verdes en un tono tan amistoso que el heredero Malfoy no pudo evitar corresponder a la sonrisa y sin pensar contesto.

— Soy Draco… — menciono sintiéndose extraño de pronto cuando el niño pelinegro le abrazo súbitamente.

— Mucho gusto Draco, feliz Navidad— expreso con naturalidad y familiaridad el pequeño Harry quien luego de abrazar a su nuevo amigo se separo y ladeo ligeramente su cabeza ante la expresión confundida del rubito.

Draco que hasta ese momento creía que todos los magos celebraban el Yule y no la Navidad fuera lo que fuera esta… miro a Harry sin entender.

— ¿Qué sucede Draco?— pregunto el pelinegro sin comprender porque su nuevo amigo se había quedado sin contestar a su felicitación.

— Nada pero… tu… ¿acaso tu celebras la navidad?— cuestiono el rubito por fin luego de un instante de duda.

Esta vez fue Harry quien observo a Draco sin entender.

— Pero claro que la celebro… ¿acaso tu no?—

— No… yo celebro el Yule, padre dice que la navidad es solo para muggles— contesto Draco con toda la honestidad que le brindaba su inocente edad.

— Para Muggles… pero yo soy mago y mis papás también y celebramos la navidad— rebatió el pelinegro frunciendo ligeramente el ceño intentando entender el razonamiento del padre del rubito.

Draco olvidada ya cualquier recomendación de sus padres respecto a su comportamiento se encogió de hombros infantilmente y miro a Harry.

— Eso dice mi padre pero yo tampoco lo entiendo del todo— expreso.

— Los mayores son raros…— fue lo único que pudo comentar Harry volviendo a sonreír antes de tomar la mano de Draco — ¿Jugamos?— cuestiono ganándose un asentimiento del rubio.

De esa forma mientras Draco y Harry jugaban con la nieve, el primero le comento al pelinegro que estaba esperando a su madre que se encontraba en Madame Malkin y a cambio Harry le dijo que el también esperaba a su papi que estaba en la tienda de artículos para quidditch.

Risas infantiles y un trato familiar era lo que se respiraba entre ambos niños y entre juego y juego ambos hablaron sin rastro de prejuicios de lo que celebrarían esa noche.

Harry le hablo a Draco de la navidad. Le conto de los regalos que le traería Santa Claus, le comento del gran árbol de navidad que su papá había comprado y como se habían tardado 2 horas adornándolo. También le hablo de la cena de navidad y de cómo su papi cocinaría el mismo el pavo pues no deseaba que ningún elfo le ayudara.

— ¿Entonces tu papá sabe cocinar?— pregunto el rubito muy sorprendido por lo que le contaba Harry.

— Sip… y lo hace muy bien aunque según papá siempre deja un desastre en la cocina— respondió el de ojos verdes riendo divertido causando que Draco riera con él.

Luego de eso Draco le platico a Harry sobre el Yule. De cómo la festividad duraba exactamente casi dos semanas. Le conto también sobre el árbol de Yule y no se abstuvo de contar como los fantasmas de algunos familiares los visitaban en el banquete que se celebraría esa noche. También le comento sobre el leño de Yule y de los encantamientos que cada invitado y miembro de la familia debía hacer antes de encender el leño. Y por ultimo algo que causo un ligero momento de tensión entre los dos nuevos amigos fue cuando le conto de la cabra de Yule.

— No bromees Draco, en serio una cabra es quien te trae tus obsequios— se rio Harry sin poder evitarlo causando que el rubito hiciera un puchero.

— No es una broma es más lógico que un señor gordo vestido de rojo que baja por las chimeneas, es imposible que algo así exista sobre todo porque ese hombre el tal Santa Clus es muggle— menciono Draco alzando ligeramente su barbilla pues nunca le había agradado que nadie se burlara de él.

Después de todo él era un Malfoy y aunque Harry le cayera bien y tuviera unos lindos ojos eso no le daba derecho a mofarse.

El niño de negros cabellos cuando pudo contener su risa negó ante la respuesta pero sobre todo ante la actitud de su nuevo amigo, aun así sonrió esta vez más cálidamente y se acerco a su amiguito.

— Es Santa Claus… pero no quiero pelear— negó suspirando mientras hacia lo que había visto a su papá hacer cuando su papi se enojaba con él. Con ingenuidad beso la mejilla del rubio —Lo siento Draco, no quise burlarme, es solo que me pareció gracioso— se disculpo con sinceridad.

Aquel beso tiño las mejillas de Draco ante lo inesperado pero pronto una sonrisa de nuevo surcaba las facciones infantiles del heredero Malfoy.

— Esta bien Harry… es que no me agrada que se burlen de mi— admitió el rubito siendo él quien tomara la mano del morenito esta vez.

En verdad sentía una increíble e inexplicable empatía hacia Harry y esperaba que fueran amigos mucho tiempo. Desafortunadamente el deseo de Draco no se cumpliría pues luego de ese leve intercambio de opiniones, Narcissa Malfoy salió de la tienda de Madame Malkin y llamo de inmediato al joven dragón.

—Draco Malfoy que te he dicho de hablar con desconocidos— regaño la orgullosa mujer a su hijo que pronto bajo la cabeza y soltó a Harry, quien miraba cohibido a la hermosa y elegante mujer.

— Lo siento madre pero Harry…—

— Pero nada, vámonos tu padre debe estar esperando por nosotros— corto la rubia tomando a su hijo por la mano y sin dirigirle más que una rápida mirada al morenito.

— Pero…—

La mirada azul de Narcissa cortó cualquier protesta de Draco quien suspiro derrotado y tuvo que dejar que su madre le llevara.

— Adiós— fue lo único que pudo formular con la boca mientras agitaba su mano hacia Harry que de igual manera le miraba con pesar y se despedía de él.

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**_

De esa forma y aun sin poder olvidarse de un niño de ojos esmeralda, Draco se encontraba en su habitación mirando por uno de los ventanales como la nieve comenzaba a caer. Sería una noche fría y los fantasmas de su familia ya comenzaban a llegar al igual que los invitados para el banquete de esa noche.

Los amigos sangre pura del heredero Malfoy también llegarían pero el rubio niño solo tenía en mente a Harry, el niño mago que celebraba la Navidad en vez del Yule.

¿Lo volvería a ver algún día?

Esperaba que si, después de todo Harry era mago y podría toparse con él en Durmstang la mejor escuela de magia, a donde asistiría cuando fuera mayor según su padre.

Si, seguro así sería Harry seguro asistiría también a Durmstang y cuando volvieran a verse serían los mejores amigos, compartirían todo y se volverían inseparables.

— Amito Draco, señor su madre quiere que baje— interrumpió dobby el elfo domestico los infantiles sueños del rubito que de inmediato dejo de mirar hacia la noche nevada y miro a su compañero de juegos.

— Esta bien Dobby, ya voy— suspiro el dragón recomponiendo su túnica de gala.

Odiaba esas prendas tan incomodas que le impedían correr y jugar pero según sus padres así era como debía vestir un Malfoy.

Aun así antes de bajar pensó una última vez en Harry y sonrió deseándole desde la distancia una feliz noche a su inesperado amiguito.

En ese momento Draco no sabía lo que le deparaba el futuro pero mientras esa noche los mayores encendían el leño de Yule y repetían los encantamientos de prosperidad y buenos deseos, el heredero Malfoy pidió con todas sus fuerzas encontrarse nuevamente con un niño de impactantes ojos esmeraldas, pidió encontrarse de nuevo con Harry.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Mientras en otra celebración esa misma noche, la familia Riddle- Potter se encontraba aguardando el arribo de algunos invitados para la cena de navidad. La estancia que se encontraba adornada con guirnaldas y en dorado y rojo hacia la delicia de James Potter quien miraba con gracia como su esposo refunfuñaba de vez en vez ante los colores tan Griffyndor que adornaban su casa.

— Oh por favor Tom deja el mal humor, a Harry le gusta mucho la decoración— expreso con una media sonrisa un hombre de cabello castaño oscuro que en ese momento iba a entrando con dos tazas de ponche.

— Claro que le gusta no has parado de influenciar a mi hijo para que vaya a tu casa pero esto es el colmo— rebatió un atractivo pelinegro que tenia la mirada entrecerrada y quería fulminar a su esposo cuando escucho otra risa a su comentario — no estoy para burlas James, no es posible que escogieras para navidad estos colores tan… tan ofensivos para mi vista— gruño.

— Pero amor- acercándose a un enojado Tom – estos colores son de esta temporada y no tiene nada que ver con que sean o no de mi casa- expreso condescendiente aunque aun sonriendo mientras le entregaba una de las tazas a su enfurruñado marido.

Tom recibió la taza con ponche pero dejo salir un bufido antes de que su expresión se suavizara cuando vio a su niño. A su dulce Harry entrar a la estancia.

— Te ves hermoso con ese suéter cariño— halago el mayor a su hijo mandándole una mirada engreída a su esposo que solo suspiro negando.

— Gracias Papá— musito Harry con suavidad regalándole una sonrisa a su papá antes de arrojarse a sus brazos y darle un tierno beso en la mejilla.

El suéter verde y gris que portaba el heredero Riddle era un regalo adelantado de parte de Tom quien había decidido que si su casa sería invadida por esos nauseabundos colores gryffindor su hijo vestiría esa noche algo puramente slytherin.

— De nada cariño, ahora dime como te fue en el callejón diagon con papi—cuestiono sentándose en el sillón más cercano haciendo que su hijo se sentase a su lado.

El niño de ojos esmeralda sonrió dulcemente ante esa pregunta y le platico a su papá del nuevo amigo que había hecho.

—Vaya así que tu amiguito se llama Draco pero no sabes su apellido— expreso Tom pensativo mientras dirigía una escueta mirada a James que se encogió de hombros.

—Si… y es una lástima porque me gustaría volver a verle— comento repentinamente cabizbajo el morenito.

— Bueno campeón tranquilo tal vez lo veas en Hogwarts— intervino James que sentado del otro lado de Harry acariciaba con mimo los negros cabellos de su vástago.

— ¿Tú crees papi?— menciono ilusionado de pronto ante esa perspectiva.

—Claro que sí, es una posibilidad— confirmo con una sonrisa el castaño ganándose una de las angelicales sonrisas de su hijo.

— Si tienes razón papi, seguro que veré a Draco en Hogwarts y seremos los mejores amigos— asintió Harry animado de nuevo al tiempo que el timbre de la entrada sonaba —Seguro son padfoot y moony— anunció feliz bajando de su asiento y corriendo al encuentro de sus padrinos.

—Harry no corras—reprendió levemente Tom pero no fue escuchado pues el niño de ojos esmeraldas ya había abandonado la estancia.

—No te desgastes amor, ya no te escucha— musito James tomando la mano de su esposo con cariño haciendo que este le viese.

—Puede ser pero ese comportamiento no es adecuado para Harry, tú lo sabes bien, por su condición no es bueno que actué de manera tan impetuosa— comento Tom acariciando la mano que sostenía la suya.

Una media sonrisa se instauro en los labios de James a ese comentario.

—Le recuerdo señor Riddle que yo soy igual de impetuoso y eso fue precisamente lo que te atrajo de mí—rebatió el castaño con petulancia.

Tom a eso soltó una leve risa antes de atraer a su esposo hacia sus brazos mientras rozaba sus labios contra le mejilla ajena.

—Puede ser, pero jamás me imagine con un doncel imprudente y un poco loco, aunque admito que soy inmensamente feliz a tu lado—inquirió para deleite de James que de inmediato se abrazo a su cuello.

—Mas te vale decir eso Tom Riddle o te hubiese tocado dormir en tu estudio está noche— añadió el castaño antes de depositar un fugaz beso en los labios de su marido —ahora en cuanto nuestro Harry, tu sabes bien que quiero que sea independiente y con carácter, no un fértil sumiso y dócil…—aclaro antes de agregar con una sonrisa —y a su tiempo seguro llegara un joven que lo complemente… quien sabe tal vez ese joven pueda ser ese amiguito llamado Draco— comento burlándose de su esposo quien de nuevo estaba mortalmente serio y con una mirada afilada en sus ojos esmeralda.

— Ni se te ocurra volver a decir eso James Potter Riddle, mi niño solo se unirá a alguien que sea digno de él y eso será en mucho, mucho tiempo— gruño Tom y es que la sola idea de que alguien se llevara a su dulce hijo de su lado le causaba una desazón tal que se le hacía intolerable.

Ante esa replica James soltó una nueva risa divertida y se separo de su esposo al escuchar voces acercándose.

— Esta bien papá celoso como digas, ahora pon tu mejor cara si no quieres que Sirius te moleste hasta saber el por qué de tu mortal expresión— aconsejo al tiempo que caminaba hasta el dintel de la entrada.

Por su parte Tom suspiro y se tomo un momento antes de hacer lo que su esposo le había aconsejado, después de todo no quería tolerar otra vez las burlas de Sirius Black ante su posesividad hacia Harry.

¡¿Pero es que no entendían que su Harry era tan dulce e inocente que necesitaba que lo protegieran?!

No, por supuesto que no lo entendían, nadie lo entendía. Pero no le importaba el cuidaría de su niño y no lo entregaría a cualquiera.

Tom por supuesto tampoco sabía lo que le deparaba el futuro, ni de qué manera se vería involucrado Harry con el inesperado amiguito que había conocido aquel 24 de diciembre.

El destino había hecho su jugada ese día mágico, ahora solo restaba esperar.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAP. 2**

 **REALIDADES, parte 1.**

Los años habían pasado, 10 años exactamente desde el lejano 24 de diciembre en que dos niños, uno que celebraba el Yule y el otro la Navidad, se habían conocido. El destino caprichoso los hizo encontrarse para luego separarlos.

Ninguno había vuelto a saber del otro. Uno entro a Hogwarts, el otro a Durmstang. Uno creció para convertirse en un altivo y orgulloso joven sangre pura, un codiciado partido con el cual todos querían casar a sus hijas e hijos. El otro creció siendo un doncel media sangre que a pesar de su carácter decidido e impetuoso tenía una dulzura tal que muchos suspiraban por él.

Ambos de 17 años, ambos populares en sus círculos se habían hecho de buenos amigos, pero aun así en ningún momento se olvidaron el uno del otro, ni el inexorable pasar de los años borro el recuerdo de aquel encuentro en el callejón diagon.

En las mentes de ambos se mantuvo grabado a fuego el nombre del otro y en el caso del heredero Malfoy, esas bellas esmeraldas que encontró una vez lo acompañaban siempre en sus sueños como un recordatorio constante que su encuentro con Harry fue real.

De esta forma ninguno de los dos se dejo abatir y continuaban esperando, alimentando la flama de la esperanza que ardía en su pecho. Esperanza de volver a encontrarse con ese amigo a quien recordaban con tanto cariño.

Sin embargo ambos desconocían que se volverían a encontrar pronto y en una situación inesperada.

*/*/*/*/*/*

 **24 de diciembre 2015.**

 **Hogwarts**

Ese era su último año en la escuela que lo había visto crecer y convertirse en un mago dotado y hábil. Para pesar de su papá James no había terminado en Gryffindor como se podía pensar. Había terminado en Slytherin para orgullo de su papá Tom.

A él francamente no le había importado mucho la casa en la que se encontrara siempre y cuando pudiera hacer buenos amigos que le acompañaran en su viaje de aprendizaje. Y los hizo vaya que los hizo. Su círculo de amigos era variado pero había dos a los cuales tenía mucho cariño Theodore Nott y Hermione Granger.

Ambos eran polos opuestos, Theo era sangre pura y de una familia de abolengo. Cuando lo conoció pensó que no le hablaría pues este parecía muy serio y algo petulante pero grande fue sorpresa cuando de la nada Theo le sonrió amable y le propuso ser amigos, desde ese día se hicieron inseparables.

Algo parecido le paso con Hermione, ella al ser hija de muggles no conocía mucho del mundo mágico salvo lo que había leído en libros por lo que un día que ella se encontraba algo perdida en pociones, él le propuso ayudarle. Ella le miro desconfiada por ser un slytherin pero con el tiempo se hicieron buenos amigos.

Theo y Mione al principio no se llevaban particularmente bien y había roces entre ellos pero cuando congraciaron sus similitudes y olvidaron sus diferencias pasaron del trato hostil a un trato cordial y hasta cierto punto amable. No se volvieron los mejores amigos pero jamás volvieron a pelear.

De ese modo sus 7 años en Hogwarts pasaron en relativa paz y buenos recuerdos. Pero jamás olvido a aquel niño rubio que conociera en víspera de Navidad, a su amigo Draco, todavía ahora a la distancia aun sentía la ilusión de encontrarlo.

Lamentablemente cuando entro a Hogwarts no sucedió lo que había deseado. No encontró su rostro entre sus nuevos compañeros y eso le causo pesar. Aun así quiso ser optimista y ese optimismo perduraba hasta ese día, ni los años, ni las palabras de desaliento, ni nada le hacían desistir, seguía teniendo esperanzas de encontrar a aquel niño con el que había tenido una extraña afinidad.

Ni el mismo se explicaba por qué esa necesidad de encontrarse con Draco nuevamente pero tampoco se lo cuestionaba demasiado.

—Harry de nuevo pensativo… por favor amigo necesito tu ayuda, voy a conocer a mi prometido— hablo de pronto un alterado Theo sacando de su postura reflexiva al pelinegro haciendo que los verdes ojos le miraran con disculpa.

—Lo siento Theo solo recordaba… pero ya no te preocupes tanto, seguro ese prometido tuyo será todo lo que debe ser pero si se porta mal contigo yo le daré su merecido—aseguro Harry seguro levantándose de su cama para ir hacia su amigo que se arreglaba apresurado para el baile que se daría esa noche en Hogwarts.

—Oh no por favor Harry debo quedar bien con Draco—negó un nervioso castaño acomodándose por enésima vez el cabello ajeno a la repentina incomodidad y malestar que había aquejado a su mejor amigo.

Y es que desde el momento en que Harry supo el nombre del prometido de Theo su corazón sufrió un sobre salto. ¿Podría ser que ese chico fuera el mismo Draco que había conocido?, no lo sabía pero la perspectiva venia ocasionándole desazón estas últimas semanas. Sabía que debía sentirse feliz pues si ese Draco era el mismo del callejón diagon, al fin se encontrarían pero el pelinegro admitía que por una extraña razón que escapaba a su razón deseaba en el fondo de su ser que el Draco de Theo no fuese "su Draco".

—Si… claro… aun así lo pondré en su lugar si se porta mal contigo—añadió luego de un momento el pelinegro recuperando su habitual sonrisa cálida y dulce, arrojando a lo más profundo de su ser el sin sabor y la inquietud que le arremetían con más fuerza conforme pasaban las horas y el baile se acercaba.

Theo por su parte ajeno a lo que Harry sentía realmente negó sonriendo.

—Tu jamás cambiaras cierto… aun así puede que mi prometido sea el Draco que tanto quieres volver a ver, si ese fuera el caso dudo que le harías algo ¿o sí?— viendo al de ojos esmeralda con una media sonrisa.

El silencio de Harry y su repentino desvió de mirada fue la respuesta que Theo esperaba.

*/*/*/*/*/*

 **Camino a Hogwarts.**

Los años lo habían convertido en lo que debía ser, el orgulloso heredero de la casa Malfoy. Alto, ferozmente atractivo, con un porte irresistible y mortalmente mordaz y astuto, un líder natural, así era como algunos lo catalogaban en Durmstang. Otros los menos, los que le envidiaban su posición hablaban mal de su frialdad y altivez.

La verdad era que Draco Malfoy era todo eso pero bajo esa perfecta mascara que había sabido construir a su alrededor era un joven como cualquiera, con anhelos, con deseos y con sueños. Uno en particular siempre había estado fijo en su mente.

Un sueño de ojos verde esmeralda. Quería encontrar a ese niño que no había podido olvidar durante esos diez años.

Cuando llego a Durmstang y no lo encontró hizo un tremendo berrinche porque su petición de Yule no había funcionado pero pronto se dio cuenta que con esa actitud no ganaría nada. Madura le había dicho su padre y eso había hecho. Aun así ahora con 17 años seguía guardando esa esperanza, ese sueño de volver a ver a su lejano amigo.

Muchas veces se había cuestionado el por qué de aquella casi obsesión cuando simplemente debió haber olvidado aquel encuentro pero nunca llegaba a ninguna conclusión lógica.

Lo único que sabía era que quería encontrarse una vez más con Harry y le encantaría que fuera justamente ese día 24.

No obstante en ese momento no se dirigía a encontrarse con Harry. Era el primer Yule que no pasaría en familia realmente, aunque la pasaría con sus padres los tres lo pasarían en Hogwarts, en su tradicional baile navideño para disgusto de su progenitor.

Lucius había sentido tremenda repulsión ante la mención de Navidad y Hogwarts pero esa era la única oportunidad para que él y su prometido se conocieran antes de la fiesta de compromiso y la boda. Tener un prometido concertado desde que eran niños era muy habitual en las familias de sangre pura y por ello no había reclamado cuando le habían anunciado de esa reunión.

Desde que cumplió 8 años su padre le había hablado de ese prometido que desposaría cuando tuviese la mayoría de edad. Al principio no había entendido pero conforme pasaron los años lo comprendió a la perfección, se casaría con alguien desconocido que no amaría solo por el bienestar de la familia y le molestaba.

Claro que le molestaba pero de nada servía protestar, esa era su responsabilidad como heredero, era lo que se esperaba de él aunque no le gustara. En momentos como ese realmente detestaba ser quien era.

El quería ser como sus demás compañeros en Durmstang, quería poder escoger con quien casarse, quería enamorarse y que le amaran por ser él y no solo por su apellido o su cuenta en gringots. Incluso en uno de sus días malos, los cuales se venían presentando con mayor frecuencia a partir de que se acercaba la fecha de esa reunión, había soñado con que Harry resultaba ser su prometido.

Menuda decepción se había llevado al despertar y recordar que su prometido se llamaba Theodore Nott y no era el niño de ojos esmeralda. Y es que aunque sonara risorio prefería mil veces a su fugaz amigo Harry a quien solo recordaba como un niño que al tal Nott a quien consideraba interesado y superficial como todos los donceles sangre pura que conocía.

Pero por su puesto su deseo no sería cumplido, así como su petición de aquel lejano Yule no había sido escuchada. Lo único que le quedaba era cumplir con su destino, el destino que otros habían trazado para él y guardar férreamente esa esperanza, ese deseo de volver a ver a Harry y ser los grandes amigos que una vez soñó que serían.

Tal vez con Harry en su vida como su amigo su futuro no sería tan gris y vacio.

*/*/*/*/*/*

 **Hora del baile Hogwarts.**

Había llegado la hora del tradicional baile navideño que brindaba el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería pero este año había algo diferente. Este año el baile se engalanaba para una ocasión adicional, este año la tradicional celebración tomaba un matiz más trascendental.

Algunos jóvenes fértiles de antiguas y nobles familias de sangre pura conocerían a sus prometidos esa noche. De esta forma fantasmas, cuadros y demás habitantes de Hogwarts que se quedarían para esa gala no paraban de comentar sobre lo que ahí acontecería en solo escasos momentos.

Todos comentaban lo particular del evento, pero sobre todo comentaban lo fácil que había sido que el director Albus Dumbledore hubiese aceptado tal cosa. Y es que el director de Hogwarts no era muy entusiasta de las rancias y anticuadas costumbres sangre pura.

Aun así para desconcierto de muchos Dumbledore acepto que dichos encuentros se mezclaran con la celebración navideña. De esa forma tanto el salón principal como el vestíbulo fueron preparados concienzudamente. Por primera vez en Hogwarts se mezclaban de manera casi armoniosa el Yule y la navidad.

Había elementos de ambas celebraciones como consideración a los sangre pura que asistirían aunque predominaba por supuesto la celebración muggle para disgusto de algunos de los que ya se encontraban en ese momento en el gran salón.

—Esto es indignante, mezclar nuestra sagrada costumbre con… con… esa cosa muggle— mencionaba un asqueado Lucius que llevaba del brazo a su distinguida esposa y observaba a su alrededor con desagrado.

—Por favor Lucius…— reprendía levemente Narcissa al notar que algunos les miraban mal por las palabras del rubio patriarca Malfoy.

—Por favor nada Narcissa, solo a ese vejete se le pudo ocurrir tal aberración— expreso despectivamente el hombre rubio sin importarle la presencia o malas miradas de profesores y demás invitados – me alegra no haber permitido que Draco acudiera a este remedo de escuela- agrego orgulloso mirando de reojo como su heredero en todo su magnífico porte llamaba la atención.

Y es que en efecto en cuanto habían entrado al salón los Malfoy habían llamado la atención pero Draco, bueno… él había causado verdadero revuelo entre los más jóvenes que se habían quedado al baile de navidad.

Murmuraciones y suspiros además de guiños coquetos y nada discretos eran dirigidos al heredero Malfoy pero este ni siquiera se inmutaba. Con su elegante y fría facha esquivaba con maestría los flirteos hacia su persona. Los acerados ojos barriendo a su alrededor como si nada ni nadie estuviera a su altura.

Aunque por dentro Draco se preguntaba quién de todos sería su famoso prometido y en qué momento terminarían con esa pantomima para retirarse a la comodidad de su mansión.

*/*/*/*/*/*

La hora había llegado estaban por arribar al gran comedor y el estaba tan nervioso como Theodore. Se repetía que era absurdo y tonto sentirse de esa manera, no era él quien iba a conocer a su prometido ni nada por el estilo pero su corazón parecía no opinar lo mismo, palpitaba fuerte y claro al unisonó de sus pasos como si supiera algo que él no.

Aun así a pesar de lo que le sucedía su rostro no demostraba lo que él estaba sintiendo, su apariencia era segura y tranquila, debía ser el apoyo y él para su mejor amigo que a su lado lucia justamente contrariado y por demás inquieto alisando su túnica conforme se acercaban al gran comedor por lo que una vez más suspiro y cumplió su papel de amigo.

—Tranquilo Theodore luces perfecto—menciono con una cálida sonrisa que sin darse cuenta no llegaba a sus ojos esmeralda.

Afortunadamente Theodore no lo noto ocupado como estaba en pretender calmarse.

*/*/*/*/*/*

Finalmente se demoraron mas en llegar al gran comedor y este ya se encontraba casi lleno. Desde las altas puertas se podía apreciar a la multitud ahí reunida. Algunos bailando, otros conversando, pero todos con sus mejores galas, profesores, estudiantes e invitados.

—Bien supongo que llego la hora— susurro Theo jugando nerviosamente con el borde de su túnica negra mientras buscaba a sus padres con la mirada.

—Si eso parece…— añadió Harry un poco ausente intentando controlar a su desbocado corazón que había empezado a latir tan fuerte que creía podía salirse de su pecho.

—Oh, ahí están mis padres y al parecer están con los Malfoy—exclamo de pronto Nott llamando la atención del ojiesmeralda que de inmediato comenzó a sentir angustia.

— Ya… ya veo, supongo que deberías ir donde ellos— expreso Harry cuando pudo controlar su voz y mirando a cualquier parte menos a su amigo o hacia donde se debía encontrar "el Draco" de Theodore.

Draco Malfoy que bien podría resultar ser "su Draco". De nuevo el desazón volvía a él de pensar en esa posibilidad y algo debió notar Theo pues enseguida le escucho preguntarle si estaba bien.

— Si yo… creo que solo iré a tomar un poco de aire… si eso… te alcanzo… te alcanzo en un momento— dijo y como un cobarde se esfumo.

Lo último que escucho antes de dar vuelta en el pasillo fue a Theo gritando su nombre preocupado.

Sabía que estaba mal, no debería preocupar a su mejor amigo justo esa noche, con lo nervioso que estaba Theo y ahora él, su supuesto apoyo, le dejaba solo justo en ese momento pero es que simplemente tuvo que irse.

Un nudo se había formado en su garganta y su respiración era agitada cuando traspaso la puerta de entrada y el aire gélido de la noche invernal le golpeo el rostro.

Era un idiota.

Y es que en primer lugar porque sentía todo eso, la posibilidad de que Draco Malfoy fuese el niño rubio que conoció hace tanto era astronómica y en todo caso si resultara cierto sería una buena noticia ¿no es así? Al fin se reencontrarían y serian amigos o más bien casi cuñados pues Theo era como un hermano para él.

El nudo en su garganta se apretó más y de pronto sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse. Lagrimas cristalinas surgieron de sus gemas esmeraldas y un dolor desconocido se instalo en su pecho ante la idea de "su Draco" casado con Theo.

¿Pero por que lloraba? ¿Porque le dolía esa posibilidad?

—Oye ¿te encuentras bien?—

Escucho de pronto una voz varonil a su espalda al mismo tiempo que sentía un hechizo calentador sobre su persona lo que le hizo parpadear sorprendido y por un momento olvidar sus tribulaciones.

—No creo que sea bueno que hayas salido así… podrías enfermar— agrego la voz desconocida.

¿Enfermar?

No comprendió lo que le dijo el extraño hasta que recordó que no llevaba abrigo alguno sobre la túnica esmeralda que portaba. Claro ahora entendía las palabras de "su salvador"… salvador aquella palabra le saco una media sonrisa y borrando sus lagrimas se giro dispuesto a agradecer el gesto gentil al extraño.

Sin embargo cuando enfrento el joven que le había ayudado su respiración se corto.

Gris plata y esmeralda se encontraron una vez más como hace años.

*/*/*/*/*/*

 **EN EL GRAN COMEDOR**

—Me disculpo por la ausencia de Draco, salió a tomar un poco de aire pero no debe tardar— mencionaba Lucius Malfoy hacia el patriarca de los Nott y el resto de la familia.

— No te preocupes Lucius, es entendible deben ser los nervios, Theo está igual cierto hijo— musito el patriarca Nott viendo a su vástago con una media sonrisa.

Por su parte la mente de Theodore no estaba precisamente en la ausencia de su prometido, ni siquiera en la plática, más bien pensaba en la repentina e inexplicable actitud de su mejor amigo. Aun así se las ingenio para sonreír a su padre y a los Malfoy antes de contestar.

—Si… así es padre…— externo.

—Oh no te preocupes querido, nuestro Draco es un caballero, seguro se llevaran muy bien— añadió Narcissa sonriendo al joven que pronto seria su yerno.

—Si eso espero señora Malfoy—añadió cortes el más joven antes de voltear hacia las puertas del gran comedor —"solo espero que estés bien Harry"—pensó preocupado por su amigo.

*/*/*/*/*/*

El ambiente en el dichoso baile le tenía harto y sin escuchar el reproche de su padre se fue discretamente. Necesitaba con urgencia aire fresco, literalmente se estaba ahogando ahí dentro. Cada poro de su cuerpo comenzaba a protestar contra la idea de conocer a su dichoso prometido y no pudo soportarlo más.

Deambulo un buen rato sin rumbo, solo caminando, alejándose con cada paso del destino que le sofocaba, finalmente llego a las puertas de la entrada y se cubrió con un hechizo calentador y se quedo admirando el cielo nocturno que lucía despejado. Las estrellas en lo alto brillaban con intensidad y no pudo más que suspirar pesadamente dejando libre la carga que llevaba en los hombros por lo menos un momento.

Detestaba su vida en ese momento. Quería estar en cualquier otro lugar menos ahí y sin embargo no podía huir. Debía quedarse ahí y hacer oficial su compromiso con alguien que no amaba.

Maldita fuera su suerte, se lamentaba apretando las manos en puño cuando alguien pasó abruptamente a su lado, un joven que parecía de su edad. El chico era más bajo que él y por su físico debía ser un doncel pero no parecía estar bien. No llevaba abrigo y sus hombros se estremecían como si estuviera llorando. Aquello provoco un extraño vuelco a su corazón y sin pensar hablo e hizo algo que nunca había hecho… ayudo a un desconocido.

No obstante ese momento le recordó por algún motivo a su encuentro con Harry… una vez más hablaba a alguien que no conocía y encima le ayudaba y eso no era nada común en él ahora… no estaba bien. Además seguro el joven quería estar a solas y de hecho el mismo debería regresar ya. Sin embargo a pesar de saber todo eso no se movió y cuando el joven de cabellera azabache se giro y lo miro el aire dejo de llegar a sus pulmones.

El agraciado rostro no le era familiar y de hecho no fue la belleza del chico lo que le dejo sin respiración… fueron sus ojos. Cuando esa mirada se poso en la suya la tierra se movió bajo sus pies.

Esos ojos, ese color tan único, tan verde… tan brillante… solo podía pertenecer a alguien… a ese alguien que tanto había querido encontrar.

— ¿Harry?...—se escucho preguntar aun conteniendo la respiración en espera de una respuesta.

La espera fue eterna para el heredero Malfoy pero luego de un tirante silencio la voz suave e incrédula de Harry se escucho titubeante.

— ¿Draco?... ¿eres… eres tú?—cuestiono un pasmado moreno que no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

Ahí frente a él estaba el niño rubio, su fugaz amigo de la infancia… Draco… su Draco a quien le perdió la pista hace tantos años.

—Si… soy yo… no puedo creerlo—susurro el rubio acortando la distancia con Harry hasta que ambos estuvieron casi rozándose y sin pensar hizo lo que le nació del alma.

Le abrazo.

Necesitaba saber, sentir que Harry era real y estaba ahí con él por fin.

Harry primero se tenso pero tan pronto como paso la sorpresa se dejo hacer y sonrió tímidamente mientras se sonrojaba cuando una calidez que nada tenía que ver con el hechizo sobre él inundo su pecho.

Draco también sintió esa misma calidez, esa sensación extraña de estar al fin en casa y por ello prolongo el abrazo lo más que pudo. Se dejo embriagar por el aroma a vainilla y menta del de ojos esmeralda hasta que fue obvio que tenía que romper el contacto o podría incomodar a Harry por lo que no sin cierta reticencia se alejo aunque no demasiado.

Ambos aun parecían incrédulos pero felices cuando se miraron a los ojos de nuevo. Los dos analizándose, descubriendo los cambios que habían sufrido en tantos años pero siempre buscando la mirada ajena. Así fue durante un rato hasta que un sonrojado desvió la mirada de pronto cabizbajo.

—Estas aquí por Theo cierto…—afirmo más que preguntar.

Las cejas rubias del heredero Malfoy se arquearon ante esa afirmación.

— ¿Tú conoces a Nott?—

Un suspiro pesaroso salió de los labios de Harry antes que asintiera.

—Es mi mejor amigo- respondió sintiendo de nuevo ese dolor en el pecho pero esta vez más intenso tanto que otra vez quiso llorar por lo que bajo la cabeza antes de agregar —por eso, por eso debes tratarlo bien… yo lo quiero mucho y… y…— no pudo continuar lagrimas traicioneras ya bajaban por sus mejillas.

Ver llorar inesperadamente a Harry no agrado a Draco, sintió una profunda impotencia y desesperación y no pudo resistirlo de nuevo tomo entre sus brazos al más pequeño y lo estrecho íntimamente.

— ¿Que sucede?, ¿que está mal Harry?—susurro contra el oído ajeno.

Sentir ese abrazo solo le hizo sollozar más fuerte y aferrarse a la túnica del rubio con cierta desesperación al tiempo que negaba ante las preguntas que le hacia Draco.

No sabia que decir o que contestar o más bien… si sabia pero era absurdo… una tontería…

—Por favor Harry confía en mí— pidió el heredero Malfoy al notar la negativa del mas bajo —te prometo que hare lo que pueda para que ya no estés triste- prometió alejándose solo un poco para levantar el lloroso rostro y limpiar con gentileza inusual en él las lagrimas que aun corrían por las mejillas ajenas — vamos dime, alguien te hizo algo… ¿Nott te hizo algo?— cuestiono de pronto furioso ante la idea del tal Nott lastimando a Harry de alguna forma.

Al notar el enojo surcar los ojos grises Harry negó y apenado quiso apartarse pero Draco no se lo permitió por lo que no tuvo más remedio que hablar, sabía que sonaría estúpido y seguro el rubio se burlaría pero este demandaba una respuesta y el no tenia otra. Además no quería causar problemas entre Draco y Theo por mucho que le doliera la relación que habría entre ambos.

—Yo… yo es solo que… que me duele aquí— poniendo una mano en su corazón —me duele al saber que tú… tú… eres el Draco de Theo— confeso sonrojado y con la mirada baja.

La confesión de Harry no es algo que esperara pero hizo a su corazón latir rápido y luego detenerse mientras miraba la etérea imagen que le brindaba el pelinegro. Jamás había sentido lo que estaba experimentando pero de pronto sintió algo más un impulso que no quería refrenar y una súbita necesidad.

Quería, no… necesitaba borrar esas lágrimas, ese dolor que Harry sentía.

Con esa necesidad latiendo en su pecho y cediendo a su impulso se acerco suavemente al bello rostro frente a él y lo tomo entre sus manos acariciándolo con ternura inusitada antes de unir los labios de ambos en una dulce caricia.

El tiempo se detuvo nuevamente para ambos, sobre todo para Harry quien no espero nunca algo como lo que estaba sucediendo.

Había esperado burlas de Draco o cualquier otra cosa ante sus penosas palabras pero no que le besara… que le robara su primer beso, pero no le desagradaba al contrario.

Se sentía correcto.

Tan correcto que Draco fuera su primer beso que sus ojos esmeraldas luego de la sorpresa inicial fueron cerrándose lentamente y el dolor que sentía en su pecho menguo conforme la caricia dulce se hacía más intensa, más necesitada.

Los labios de ambos se fundían como si siempre hubieran estado destinados a encontrarse y sus cuerpos encajaban de manera tan perfecta, como dos piezas de un rompecabezas. Y entonces los dos lo supieron…

No fue necesario más que un beso, solo uno para darse cuenta que era ese sentimiento que surgió hace años en su primer encuentro y que por ser tan jóvenes no pudieron explicar. Un sentimiento hermoso que había permanecido en espera y que iba más allá de una simple amistad.

Ese anhelo por volver a verse, ese jamás olvidarse del otro a pesar del tiempo transcurrido tenía un nombre. Amor.

—Yo no soy el Draco de Nott… soy tuyo… tu Draco…— murmuro el rubio una vez se separaron tomando la mano que se apoyaba en su pecho para llevarla a sus labios y besarla.

Un nuevo sonrojo adorno las mejillas del moreno pero sus ojos esmeraldas esta vez brillaban felices y una linda sonrisa adorno sus labios.

—Y yo soy tu Harry…— añadió con timidez— pero que pasara con tu compromiso con Theo— bajando un momento los ojos apenado de sentirse tan feliz cuando le estaba robando el prometido a su mejor amigo.

— Yo me encargare de eso y si tu amigo es tan buena persona como dices lo entenderá— entrelazando sus manos — entenderá que lo nuestro es simplemente destino… un amor que estaba destinado a ser— agrega brindándole a Harry la seguridad que sabia necesitaba.

Harry recibió con agrado esas palabras y cualquier inseguridad o pena se esfumo porque era cierto lo que Draco decía… ellos se habían conocido primero y ese amor entre ellos había surgido ya desde entonces… el destino los había juntado y luego separado pero el amor entre ellos jamás declino y esa era una señal de que realmente debían estar juntos.

—Te amo Draco…— susurro luego de un momento.

— Y yo te amo Harry, nada va a separarnos de nuevo— prometió el rubio con firme decisión.

Y es que el heredero Malfoy no estaba dispuesto a alejarse nuevamente de la persona que había esperado encontrar por tanto tiempo mucho menos ahora que sabía que no era amistad lo que le unía al joven de bellos ojos esmeralda. No le importaba enfrentarse a su padre, a toda su familia si era necesario, por Harry lo haría.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/***

 **CAP. 2**

 **REALIDADES, parte 2.**

 **24 de diciembre 2025.**

Otros diez años habían pasado desde aquel lejano 24 de diciembre que Harry y Draco se habían reencontrado y el rubio había hecho la promesa de jamás volver a separarse.

Promesa que por supuesto cumplió aunque no fue fácil para la pareja. Lucius Malfoy se opuso rotundamente a cancelar el compromiso con los Nott pero Draco fue firme, no se casaría con nadie que no fuera Harry. Al final el patriarca Malfoy tuvo que ceder y con ayuda de Narcissa, Harry Riddle fue aceptado por su esposo y por el resto de la familia, incluso podría decirse que se había ganado el cariño de todos por su manera de ser dulce y amable pero a la vez fuerte e independiente.

Además había que reconocer que la añeja amistad que una vez tuvieran Tom y Lucius había beneficiado a Harry aunque no fue lo mismo para Draco, este aunque se gano a James Potter casi de inmediato por su seriedad y el claro amor que le mostraba al unigénito de los Riddle-Potter, Tom fue otro cantar.

El patriarca Riddle desde un inicio miro con recelo y desconfianza al hijo de Lucius que quería robarse a su pequeño e inocente niño. Le puso una y mil pruebas al dragón de Durmstang antes de aceptar el noviazgo de ambos y ya no digamos el compromiso y la boda. Pero la tenacidad de Draco y su terquedad le sacaron avante de cada situación logrando ganarse el respeto de Tom aunque este jamás lo reconocería.

Por supuesto esta de mas decir que Tom fue la burla de Sirius Black por mucho tiempo por su actitud sobre protectora y maniaca pero el que ríe al ultimo ríe mejor y cuando Remus anunció que estaba embarazado y dio a luz esta vez fue el turno de Tom de burlarse de Sirius por su posesividad con el recién nacido.

El destino le había dado su revancha al patriarca Riddle.

Si, sin duda esos diez años transcurridos estaban llenos de momentos algunos complicados, otros más gratos pero todos alegres y que vivirían por siempre en la memoria de sus protagonistas.

Aunque como siempre cada 24 de diciembre era especial para dos amantes que seguían amándose con intensidad y este no era la excepción. En la mansión Malfoy- Riddle un hermoso pelinegro que había florecido como una bella rosa miraba por la ventana de su habitación con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su abultado vientre.

— Harry, amor todos están llegando— se escucho a sus espaldas la voz de un arrebatador hombre rubio que desde el dintel de la puerta observaba con una media sonrisa a su esposo.

— Si, ya voy eso solo que estaba recordando lo que tuvimos que pasar para estar juntos pero además recordaba el día que nos conocimos…— colocando una mano sobre el frio vidrio —ese día también había nevado te acuerdas— menciono sintiendo los fuertes brazos del rubio rodearle cariñosamente.

—Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, un niño de bellos ojos me hablo sobre la navidad y luego me invito a jugar con él robándose mi corazón en el camino— susurro en el oído del pelinegro acariciando su vientre.

La suave risa de Harry se deja escuchar y asiente.

— Cierto pero el niño rubio también se robo el corazón del niño de ojos esmeralda— reconoció girándose dentro del abrazo para darle un beso en los labios a su dragón.

Ambos permanecen así, solo besándose y mirándose por un momento hasta que de abajo llega una conversación que subía de tono.

—No me digas que Lucius luego de estos años sigue empeñado en que solo celebremos el Yule— cuestiono el moreno.

— Que puedo decirte mi padre es así- encogiéndose de hombros — ya debería haberse acostumbrado a que hayamos mezclado la navidad y el Yule pero madre dice que su terquedad es legendaria-

— Bueno mi padre le apoya para frustración de mi papá y de Sirius— ríe Harry con gracia al recordar a esos tres "discutiendo" todos los años tal y como debían estar haciendo ahora.

— Sabes yo creo que en el fondo padre ya se resigno solo le gusta discutir con tu padrino y con James— agrego Draco besando la punta de la nariz de su esposo.

Harry volvió a reír por el cariñoso gesto del más alto y asintió.

— Si, tal vez tienes razón pero será mejor que bajemos y los paremos o tu padre y el mío dormirán en el sofá como harten de nuevo a Narcissa y papá como el año pasado— comento tomando la mano del rubio caminando ambos fuera de la habitación.

Draco solo se limito a dejarse llevar pero sus ojos jamás dejaron a Harry, su hermoso esposo se veía aun más bello embarazado y eso lo tenía embobado aunque preocupado por lo que cuando estaban por llegar a las escaleras que daban al primer piso detuvo al pelinegro.

— ¿Qué pasa?—

— Mmm bueno es que pensaba, en serio ¿no prefieres que te cargue?... es que podrías tropezar y caer y…—

— Y mejor se detiene ahí señor Malfoy sino quiere ser usted quien duerma en el sofá— interrumpe Harry con el ceño fruncido —ya te dije que estoy bien, estoy embarazado no invalido— protesto negando antes de soltar al rubio y bajar.

Sabía que hartaba un poco a Harry con su sobre protección pero en serio lo amaba tanto que no sabría qué hacer si algo le pasara a él o al tesoro de ambos. Se preocupaba tal vez de más pero no podía evitarlo. Por ello como siempre que el de ojos esmeralda bajaba la escalera contuvo la respiración y le siguió de cerca sin despegar sus ojos de cada movimiento del moreno. Al final cuando llegaron abajo pudo respirar tranquilo y tomo la mano de su esposo.

— Perdóname si… te amo— besando la mano enlazada a la suya.

Ante ese gesto y esas palabras Harry no pudo seguir enojado y su mirada se suavizo llenándose de calidez y amor.

— Yo también te amo Draco y no tengo nada que perdonarte, solo relájate si… nada va a pasarnos— menciono besando fugazmente los labios del rubio antes de separarse y sonreír —Vamos— le insto.

Así de nuevo con la felicidad brillando en sus corazones entraron al salón principal donde ya se encontraban los invitados a esa noche y como supusieron la típica discusión se suscitaba, por un lado estaban Lucius y Tom y del otro James y Sirius, Remus y Narcissa estaban ausentes probablemente vigilando a los elfos tuvieran lista la cena como debía ser. Y en medio de todo eso un pequeño de cabellos negros y ojos miel miraba a los adultos fastidiado.

Era Orión Black Lupin, el hijo de Sirius y Remus que rodaba los ojos por la tradicional discusión.

— Bienvenidos todos, feliz navidad y Yule— anunció su presencia Harry haciendo que la discusión parara y todos les miraran.

Como era costumbre los primeros en ceder eran Sirius y James que al ver a Harry en su estado actual como siempre fueron de inmediato a mimarlo y preguntarle como estaba. Por su parte Lucius y Tom aspiraron hondo y el primero fue a "saludar" a su hijo.

—Draco, cuando dejaras de invitar a Black, es una molestia— menciono fulminando con la mirada a Sirius.

—Padre no puedo hacer eso y lo sabes— negó.

—Bueno Draco si lo dices por mi hijo y mi esposo no te preocupes, siempre podemos decirles que Black "se perdió en el camino"— hizo notar Tom que se había unido a la conversación.

—Te escuche Tom Riddle—elevo la voz James fulminando a su marido.

—Jajajaja te pescaron Riddle vas a dormir otro año en el sofá— se burlo Sirius que aun abrazaba a Harry.

—Tú también dormirás en el sofá Sirius Black— advirtió la suave voz de Remus que junto con Narcissa venia entrando en el salón.

—Pero Moony…— protesto el heredero Black haciendo un infantil puchero y soltando a su ahijado para ir en pos de su esposo.

—Pero nada te dije que te comportaras este año, le das un pésimo ejemplo a Orión— señalando al hijo de ambos que en ese momento se acercaba a saludar a Harry y Draco.

—Ciertamente Black es un pésimo ejemplo de padre, compadezco al niño— intervino Lucius mirando con reprobación al padrino de su yerno.

—Tu tampoco eres un buen ejemplo Lucius así que no hables que estas muy cerca de dormir también en el sofá— amenazo de manera educada Narcissa con una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos.

—Bueno parece que nuestra intervención no sirvió de mucho— se lamento Harry yendo con su esposo quien simplemente le tomo de la cintura.

—Parece que no pero ellos deben aprender su lección algún día espero— comento sonriendo mientras ambos veían divertidos a los mayores, cada uno reprendiendo a su respectiva pareja y en el caso de Sirius, Orión también le reprendía.

—A pesar de todo soy muy feliz de pasar con todos estas fiestas— agrego el moreno inclinándose contra el pecho del heredero Malfoy.

—Lo sé yo también y pensar que de no haberte encontrado ese lejano 24 en Hogsmades nada de esta felicidad hubiera ocurrido—

—Cierto pero tengo la impresión de que de todas formas nos hubiéramos conocido… como tu dijiste una vez lo nuestro es cuestión de destino— añadió Harry con una sonrisa antes de volver a unir sus labios con su esposo.

—Lo ves Moony, así deberías tratarme tu a mi— se escucho la voz de Sirius que señalaba a Harry y Draco.

—Draco no hace nada para ser castigado, Sirius, él se comporta como un adulto no como un niño caprichoso—

—Pero Moony…—

—Pero nada Black se hombre y resiste además no te compares con mi hijo, mi dragón es el esposo perfecto y tú en cambio...—

— En serio Lucius no hables mas te lo advierto— tercio Narcissa con una segunda sonrisa gentil pero con una mirada que helaría el infierno.

— Ja, ustedes son patéticos— se burlo Tom antes de sentir un pellizco en el brazo—auch… James qué demonios—

— Es una advertencia la próxima vez no seré tan gentil Tom Riddle— amenazo James Potter.

Y así un 24 de Diciembre mas pasa entre aquellos que se han unido gracias a dos jóvenes que libraron prejuicios y con su amor han logrado unir no solo a personas tan diferentes si no que lograron unir dos tradiciones que en el fondo no eran tan diferentes.

Yule y Navidad, ambas después de todo van de la mano como Draco y Harry.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Espero hayan disfrutado la lectura y para quienes leen mi otro fic "Noche Eterna" espero en verdad poder actualizar muy pronto y que valga la pena la espera.

Cuidense mucho, un beso a todos.


End file.
